Shattered Pieces of the Tipton
by KelsiLovesLucas
Summary: Maddie is harboring a dark secret and it's threatening her life. Who will be there to help her? Cody runs away and no one knows why. Will the twins be able to find each other? Will the people in the Tipton Hotel ever be the same? NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, this is not my first fanfic but it is my first SLZC fanfic so please be nice! Also, if anyone has any suggestions for future chapters, I am more than happy to accept them and may put them in the story! Thoughts will be in _Italics._**

Summary: Maddie is harboring a dark secret and it is threatening her life. Who will be there to help her? Cody runs away and no one knows why. Can the twins find each other again? Will the people inside the Tipton Hotel ever be the same?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. (

Now, on with the story!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shattered Pieces of The Tipton

Chapter one

Maddie hurried into the Tipton hotel, where she worked. She was late and hoped that no one had noticed. "Maddie!" Someone shouted. It was Moseby, her manager.

"Hi, Mr. Moseby!" She smiled sweetly.

"Don't be all sweet to me, Maddie! You are late. This is the fourth time this week!" He cried.

"I know. I'm really sorry. I won't let it happen again."

"Maddie, you say that every time. You have never been late before this week. Are you okay?" Mr. Moseby asked, suddenly sounding concerned.

"I'm fine. I have just been really busy lately. I'm really sorry. I'll try to get here earlier from now on." Maddie smiled. Mr. Moseby accepted her answer and let her go. She walked over to the candy counter and put her stuff away.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The day went by very slowly and Maddie had hardly any customers. She was extremely surprised that Zack and Cody hadn't come to bother her today. London seemed to be a no show also. Finally, London wandered into the hotel. "Maddie!" She chirped as she rushed over to her friend at the candy counter.

"What, London?" Maddie asked, annoyed.

"Wow! Aren't we in a bad mood today? Anyway, I found the most beautimous outfit today! Do you want to see it?" London asked, indicating the bag in her hand.

"No."

London shot Maddie a disgusted look. "No wonder you have no style! You don't even care to look at style!"

"I'm sorry, London. I just don't see the point of looking at your outfit." Maddie replied with a softer tone.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to go upstairs to my suite. See ya!" London giggled as she hurried into the elevator, leaving Maddie alone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Maddie was just getting relaxed and was enjoying the peacefulness when Zack flew out of the elevator on skates. He skated up to the candy counter. "Well, I knew that wouldn't last long!" Maddie mumbled.

"Hi, Maddie! Do you want to play with me?" Zack asked, looking hopeful.

"I can't. I have to work." Maddie replied. Zack looked around the lobby.

"There's no one here!" He cried.

"I know. But, the longer I stand here, the more I get paid. Where's Cody?" Maddie asked as she flipped through a magazine.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him all day." Zack replied, his voice sounding sad.

Maddie started to feel sorry for him and smiled. "Would you like to stand here with me?"

"Why would I do that? I don't get paid for standing there." Zack retorted.

"Oh. Well, would you like some candy?" She asked.

"I don't have any money." Zack moaned.

"Here. Just take it. I'll pay for it." Maddie replied as she handed him a bag of Peanut M&M's. Her sleeve rolled up a little bit as she reached out to him and revealed a large, purple bruise on her arm.

"Maddie, what happened to your arm?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dun, dun, dun! Do you guys like my cliffie? I promise to have the next chappie up soon, if everyone liked this one. So, read and review. Remember, if you have suggestions for parts in the story, feel free to tell me. All right, time for you to review! Sojust click that little button and make me happy! )


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, this is not my first fanfic but it is my first SLZC fanfic so please be nice! Also, if anyone has any suggestions for future chapters, I am more than happy to accept them and may put them in the story! Thoughts will be in _Italics._**

Summary: Maddie is harboring a dark secret and it is threatening her life. Who will be there to help her? Cody runs away and no one knows why. Can the twins find each other again? Will the people inside the Tipton Hotel ever be the same?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Now, on with the story!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shattered Pieces of The Tipton

Chapter Two

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Recap: _

"_Maddie, what happened to your arm?"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Maddie quickly pulled her arm away and tugged her sleeve down. "Nothing, Zack. Did you want M&M's or something else?" She asked, nonchalantly.

"Maddie, don't change the subject! Something happened to your arm. What's wrong?" Zack insisted.

"I told you, nothing is wrong! Just drop it, okay?" Maddie snipped. Zack had a hurt expression. "I'm sorry, Zack. I didn't mean to snap at you. Let's not talk about that, okay?" She said sweetly. Zack just nodded. "Did you want M&M's?" Maddie asked again, pointing at the yellow bag on the counter. Zack nodded again, grabbed the bag and walked away silently.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_What made Maddie act like that? What happened to her arm? _ Zack pondered to himself. She had never spoken to him in such a harsh tone and she had never had any injuries that she refused to explain. Zack decided that he would keep a close eye on her for the next few days, just in case.

"Cody?" Zack called as he entered his room. He had not seen Cody all day and that was very odd. _Lots of odd things are going on today._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Flashback:_

Maddie walked down the long alley to the abandoned warehouse at the end. She looked around cautiously and stepped into the building. As she walked down the long hallway, she came to a door. She opened it and went downstairs to a party. In the party, there was a room, reserved for special people. That was where the real party was. Maddie walked over to the man guarding the door. He looked at her and nodded, stepping aside to allow her entrance.

"Alexis!" Someone cried out as Maddie entered the room. She had not told them her real name. To them, she was Alexis.

"Hi, Rae." Alexis replied simply. She walked over to the group of girls and guys and sat down. "What are we playing today?" Alexis asked as she looked into Rae's eyes.

"Today," Rae began darkly, "We are playing Hanging Monkey."

_End of Flashback_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

London walked to the candy counter for the second time and found that Maddie was gone. "Moseby! Have you seen Maddie?" London called to the manager of the Hotel.

"She was here a minute ago. Perhaps she is taking a break. Bathroom, maybe?" Moseby suggested. London smiled and walked away but knew that Maddie wasn't just going to the bathroom or taking a short break. London knew that Maddie had gone somewhere else, somewhere outside of the Tipton.

"Zack, have you seen Maddie?" London asked as she came across the blonde boy in the hallway.

"No. Have you seen Cody?" He replied. London shook her head and continued walking. She quickly turned around and headed for the front door. She had followed Maddie once, to an old warehouse. London hadn't gone in but she remembered where it was. So, she now walked back to that place, hoping Maddie would be there.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

London stepped into the old warehouse and walked to the door at the end. She went down some stairs and found herself in a party. After awhile of searching for Maddie and not finding her, London noticed the door at the far end that was guarded. She walked towards it but was stopped. "You can't go in there, miss. It's for VIP's only." The man said roughly.

"I'm looking for my friend. Her name is Maddie." London said to him.

"I don't know anyone named Maddie in this room. If she's not out in the main room, she's not here. Sorry." He replied, expressionless. London tried again.

"She has blonde hair and brown eyes. No sense of style. Please, is she here?" London asked.

"I have seen someone like that but her name's not Maddie."

"Please, she has to be in there. Could you get that girl you have seen and let me talk to her? I just need to see if she's the person I'm looking for." London begged. The man gave in.

"I'll get her but you have to step aside. What happens in this room is secret." He told London. She stepped away and leaned against a wall as the man disappeared behind the door. Suddenly, the door opened again and the man stepped out, Maddie walking behind him. He pointed to London and Maddie stopped in her tracks. She walked over to London and stared in disbelief.

"What are you doing here, London?" Maddie asked.

"What are you doing here, Maddie?" London retorted. Maddie put a hand over London's mouth.

"You have to get out of here. You shouldn't be here, London. Please, just leave. You can get in trouble in a place like this." Maddie whispered.

"Well, why are you here then?" London asked again.

"Please, just leave. I don't want you to get hurt. Go back to the Tipton and forget you ever came here, forget you saw me here. Please, London?" Maddie pleaded. London sighed.

"Tell me what you're doing here." London begged her friend.

Maddie refused to answer London's question. "Please leave, London. I'm going to go back to that room. Don't be here when I come out." Maddie begged her friend and she turned to walk away.

London stood alone as Maddie walked into the room again. She didn't want to leave her friend there but she had no choice. London walked back to the Tipton in silence. How could she not tell anyone? How could she not tell Zack or Cody or Moseby? She just would have to keep her mouth shut. She had promised Maddie that she would. She had to forget it so she did.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Okay, that's chapter two. Thanks to all who reviewed chapter one and I hope everyone likes chapter two. Did anyone predict what's going on with Maddie? Does anyone know why? As always, if you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me. I know that Maddie seems way out of character, please don't be mean to me in Reviews! I promise, it will all make sense later on. Anyway, please review! Click that button and make me happy!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, this is not my first fanfic but it is my first SLZC fanfic so please be nice! Also, if anyone has any suggestions for future chapters, I am more than happy to accept them and may put them in the story! Thoughts will be in _Italics._**

Summary: Maddie is harboring a dark secret and it is threatening her life. Who will be there to help her? Cody runs away and no one knows why. Can the twins find each other again? Will the people inside the Tipton Hotel ever be the same?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Now, on with the story!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shattered Pieces of The Tipton

Chapter Three

London walked into the Tipton hotel and avoided everyone by simply staying in her room. Normally, she would just have to tell someone or she would let it slip or she wouldn't care about keeping a secret because someone needed to know the secret. This time was different, though. Maddie had begged London to keep it a secret so she did. Finally, after London had spent most of the day in her suite, Moseby knocked on the door.

"London? Are you in here?" He called as he stepped into the heiress' room. London stepped out of the bathroom.

"Hi, Moseby!" She faked. She wasn't really in a sweet mood or in a mood to talk to anyone but in this case had no choice.

"London, Maddie is downstairs looking for you." He said.

"Maddie is? Okay. I'm coming." London replied as she followed Moseby down o the lobby. Maddie came around the corner.

"London! I have been looking everywhere for you! Thanks, Moseby!" Maddie smiled at Mr. Moseby and grabbed London's hand, pulling her away from him and into a small room that Carey sometimes sang in. Maddie locked the door and turned to glare at London.

"Hi, Maddie. When did you get back?" London asked.

"Don't you sweet talk me! What were you doing down there?" Maddie exclaimed.

"Well, there is a smartical explanation for all of that." London began. "It's kind of funny, really!" She chuckled.

"I don't see how this is funny! You invaded my private life, London!" Maddie cried.

"Maddie, I'm sorry, okay? I was worried about you. I had seen you go there before and I decided to find out what that place was. I just didn't want anything bad to happen to you."

"I'm sorry, London but last time I checked, you were not my mother! You don't need to worry about me getting in trouble or getting hurt. If I do get hurt, that's my problem. Not yours. But, if you get hurt, that's my problem, too! London, just promise me you will stay away from that place from now on." Maddie exclaimed.

"You know what, Maddie? You're right; I'm not your mother. I'm your friend. And you taught me that friends help each other and friends worry about each other! I just didn't want anything to happen to happen to you, Maddie."

"Look, London. That place is not a place for you to be hanging around. That's why I don't want you there. You'll get hurt."

"Then why are you there, Maddie?" London asked her friend. Maddie stared at her for a long time, not speaking.

"Just stay away from there, London." Maddie whispered. She turned to walk out of the room but London jumped in front of the door.

"You may have been able to walk away and not answer my question at that place but you can't avoid me here. This is my turf and you're not walking away until I get an answer."

"Please, London. I can't explain anything to you. Just understand that I know what I'm doing, all right? I'll be okay. Just please, forget that any of it happened? Please?" Maddie begged. London stared at her.

"Just be careful." London whispered as she stepped aside. "And Maddie?" she said once more before her friend left. "If you need anything, talk to me, okay?" Maddie nodded and walked away. London soon followed and retreated once more to her suite.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So, that is chapter three! I know it was really short but I just wanted to let Maddie and London talk to each other and get their emotions out a little bit. Also, to those who asked in reviews, yes, this is a Zack/Maddie fic. I will probably add that in the next chapter. Another thing that some people asked is: What is Hanging Monkey? To answer that, Hanging Monkey is a so-called game that people have started playing all over the world. It's where you tie something around your neck and actually hang yourself. People around you watch as you suffocate and then, right before you pass out, they untie you. This gives you a drug-like high and kids die each day from "playing" this "game". It's very dangerous because people begin to think that they can do this by themselves and they can't because they can't untie themselves. It's also extremely dangerous because some people around you may think that it's funny to just leave you hanging and when they finally untie you, you're dead. It's also known as 'Space Monkey' or 'The Choking Gmae'. Many parents have lost their children to Hanging Monkey and it's something that no one should ever do. I only put it in that story to make it more like a tragedy. Please, don't be mean to me because I have Maddie doing it!

Right now, I kind of have Writer's Block. I hope to break through that and maybe post more later today or at least by tomorrow. If anyone has suggestions for my next chapter, I would greatly appreciate them and would probably put them in the story or add them into that story at some point in time. All right, it's review time! So, lick that little button in he corner and let me know what you think!

-Kelsi

((KelsiLovesLucas))


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, this is not my first fanfic but it is my first SLZC fanfic so please be nice! Also, if anyone has any suggestions for future chapters, I am more than happy to accept them and may put them in the story! Thoughts will be in _Italics._**

Summary: Maddie is harboring a dark secret and it is threatening her life. Who will be there to help her? Cody runs away and no one knows why. Can the twins find each other again? Will the people inside the Tipton Hotel ever be the same?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Thanks to CorynTopangafan for this idea! Everyone wanted me to have Zack find out what's going on with Maddie so that is what I will do! Credit to CorynTopangafan for this idea!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shattered Pieces of The Tipton

Chapter Four

The day after what happened between Maddie and London, Zack rushed into the lobby only to see that Maddie wasn't there. "Moseby! Where's Maddie?"

"If you find out, let me know! She hasn't showed up for work yet!" Moseby cried angrily.

Zack was worried. Now Maddie and his brother were missing. His mom had gone out of town for the next few weeks and left him and Cody in the care of the Tipton. Zack was upset now, though because Cody hadn't been around all day the day before and had never come back to the room.

"Moseby!" Zack called once more to the manager. "Have you seen Cody?"

"Am I twitching? I'm surprised I haven't gone into a spaz attack from seeing you!" Moseby replied, very grouchy sounding. He hurried away before Zack could say anything else.

"London!" Zack cried out as he saw the Tipton heiress sneaking off the elevator. She cringed, not wanting to see him or anyone else. She was horrible at keeping secrets!

"London, have you seen Cody?" Zack asked. London was relieved that he wasn't asking about Maddie.

"Nope, I haven't. Gotta go!" London replied quickly.

"London!" Zack called again. London turned to look at him. "I can't find Maddie either. Moseby said she never showed up for work. Do you know where she is?"

London couldn't lie to him. "Yes, Zack. I know where Maddie is." London said sadly. Zack's eyes lit up. "But I can't tell you." His heart sank.

"Why not?"

"Maddie made me promise. Then again, she never said I couldn't show you." London muttered. She suddenly had an idea. "Come with me, Zack! I'll take you to Maddie but you have to tell her that I never said a word to you if she asks, okay?" London said. Zack nodded and followed her out of the hotel.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Maddie's in there?" Zack asked skeptically. London nodded.

"Remember, Zack. When you see Maddie, I never talked to you. I never mentioned this place to you. You just walked to it. That way, you aren't lying and I'm not breaking my promise! Anyway, when you go in, walk to the door at the end. Then, go down the stairs and walk to the door at the very end. It's being guarded. Ask to talk to the girl with blonde hair and brown eyes. Tell him you need to speak to her." London instructed. Zack nodded and headed for the warehouse.

"Will you wait for me, London?" Zack asked as he turned back to the girl. She nodded and smiled. Then, Zack walked into the warehouse.

"I hope he's okay." London whispered as she stared after the blonde boy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Zack got inside the old building, he did exactly as London had instructed. He stood, leaning against a wall and waiting for Maddie to come out. After about five minutes, Maddie walked out. She looked like she was in a daze. "Maddie?" Zack asked as he stared at her. She was acting really weird.

"Zack?" She asked, as if she had just woken up from a nap.

Zack stared at her. He couldn't believe that Maddie was acting so goofy. "We need to go back to the hotel." He told her.

"Okay." She said, still in that dazed way. Zack grabbed her hand and led her out of the warehouse to London.

"How did you get her out?" London asked as she saw Zack walk out with Maddie behind him.

"I just told her that she had to come with me. But something's wrong with her. She's acting really weird." Zack told London. They led Maddie back to the hotel and took her to London's suite. She passed out once they got her in there and stayed unconscious for about an hour. Zack stayed with her until she woke up.

"Where am I?" Maddie said as she sat up, her hand on her head.

"You're in London's suite. The better question is where were you?" Zack asked. She stared at him.

"She told you?" Maddie gasped.

"London didn't tell me anything. I found you. Now, where were you? What were you doing in a place like that?" Zack asked again, frustrated. Maddie didn't speak. He expected her to start yelling or to get mad at him. She didn't. Instead, she cried.

"Maddie? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Zack asked sympathetically.

Maddie continued crying. Zack sat down next to her and hugged her, trying to calm her down. She finally spoke but all she said was, "Please, help me, Zack!" Before Zack could say anything else, she passed out again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

That's the fourth chapter! Hope you guys like it! As I said, credit goes to CorynTopangafan for this idea! Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed. Keep the reviews coming!

-Kelsi

((KelsiLovesLucas))


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, this is not my first fanfic but it is my first SLZC fanfic so please be nice! Also, if anyone has any suggestions for future chapters, I am more than happy to accept them and may put them in the story! Thoughts will be in _Italics._**

Summary: Maddie is harboring a dark secret and it is threatening her life. Who will be there to help her? Cody runs away and no one knows why. Can the twins find each other again? Will the people inside the Tipton Hotel ever be the same?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shattered Pieces of The Tipton

Chapter five

Zack sat with Maddie for a few more minutes, not knowing what to do. When London returned, he decided to leave.

"I'll watch her, Zack. When she wakes up, I'll call you." London said. Zack returned to his room and went to sleep immediately, hoping to escape this nightmare that had unfolded. Instead, he fell into a new nightmare.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Zack kept picturing himself in that place Maddie had been in and couldn't find her anywhere. In the end, all the people just disappeared and Maddie was lost to him forever.

Zack woke up in a cold sweat. Where had Maddie been and what was happening to her? He couldn't find the answer to this. London had not called and it was 2:00 AM. Zack decided to go back to sleep but fear of falling back into his nightmare and worrying about Maddie prevented sleep from coming. He stayed awake for the rest of the night.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

At 7:00 the next morning, London called Zack. He hurried over to London's suite and Maddie was eating breakfast.

"Hi, Zack!" she giggled.

"What's up with her?" Zack asked as he pulled London away so Maddie couldn't hear him.

"I don't know. She's been really weird all morning. I'm going to go do some stuff. Moseby is going to get suspicious if I stay up here too much longer. Can you watch her?" London replied. Zack nodded and London walked out of the room. Zack went over and sat next to Maddie at the bar she was sitting at. She had a bowl of cereal. When she was done eating, Zack put her bowl in the sink and took her over to the couch.

"Maddie, are you feeling okay?" Zack asked.

"Um, you know, I'm not sure." Maddie replied, she looked around the room like she was lost. "I'm going to go sleep." She said.

"No, Maddie. You have to stay awake." Zack said quickly. The two sat in silence for a while. "Maddie, last night you asked me to help you. Help you with what? What kind of place were you in last night?" Zack said to his friend after a few minutes.

"That was just a party, Zack. It was fun! You know, we should go back there. Come with me." Maddie said as she stood up. Zack jumped in front of the door.

"No, Maddie. We have to stay here." He cried, trying to stop her. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Zack looked through the peephole and saw that it was Moseby. "Maddie, be quiet! Do not say a word to Moseby, okay?" Zack whispered to her. She nodded and Zack opened the door.

"Zack? Maddie? What are you two doing in here?" Mr. Moseby asked the two.

"We were looking for London. She's not here, though. So, bye!" Zack rambled and grabbed Maddie's hand and tried to get out the door.

"Maddie is supposed to be working." Moseby piped up.

"I can't work! I'm sick." Maddie squeaked. Zack glared at her.

"Then why are you here? How come you're not at home?" Mr. Moseby questioned her.

"Because she got sick while she was here, talking to London and now I'm going to take her to my room. Bye, Moseby!" Zack stated. Then, Maddie and Zack ran down the hall.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Zack took Maddie in his hotel room and locked the door. She sat down on the couch and stared at the wall. "Maddie? Are you okay?"

"No, Zack. I'm not."

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"No! I can't go home, Zack! Don't you get it? That's what's wrong with me!" Maddie cried. Zack couldn't understand this.

"What do you mean, Maddie?" She was quiet for a minute after Zack spoke but she finally turned to look him in the eyes.

"Zack, my parents fight all the time. They drive me crazy! They always say that it's my fault that they're fighting because they have to pay to take care of me and Liam and they don't even really care about me! I couldn't be around them anymore. I tried to get away from it by being here, at the Tipton but Moseby got mad because he had to pay me so much overtime. So, I met this girl. She told me that there was a way to forget all of my problems. I went with her to that warehouse and I have been going there every day since." Maddie explained.

"I still don't understand. What were you doing there?"

"Don't you see? My parents don't want me; they don't care about me. No one cares about me." Maddie whispered. She was starting to cry now.

"Maddie, that's crazy! London cares about you, Moseby cares about you, everyone in this hotel cares about you. I care about you." Zack said to her. Maddie smiled at him. "What did you do in there, anyway?" Zack asked again.

"You don't want to know." Maddie said.

"Yes, I do." Zack replied softly. Maddie looked at him and then sighed. She rolled up her sleeve and showed Zack numerous bruises all up and down her arm. There were also needle marks. Zack just stared. She rolled up her other sleeve and showed him where she had cut herself. Her neck was bruised with a rope line. Zack couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Now you know." Maddie whispered. She stood up. "Now, I have to go back."

"No, you can't go back there! You can never go back there! You'll end up dead if you do! Maddie, please don't go back! Just stop all this."

"I can't Zack. I can't stop. I have to go back."

"Maddie, please. I can help you. Just don't go back. Let me help you." Maddie stared deep into Zack's eyes and then she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Please help me, Zack." She said, just as she had the night before except softer.

"I will. I will, Maddie." Zack promised.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

That's chapter five! Hope you liked it and I'll get the next chapter up by tomorrow. Click that little button in the corner and let me know what you think! If any of you have suggestions for chapter six, let me know! Thank you for all your reviews, it means so much to me as a writer! Review and I'll have the next chapter up soon!

-Kelsi

((KelsiLovesLucas))


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, this is not my first fanfic but it is my first SLZC fanfic so please be nice! Also, if anyone has any suggestions for future chapters, I am more than happy to accept them and may put them in the story! Thoughts will be in _Italics._**

Summary: Maddie is harboring a dark secret and it is threatening her life. Who will be there to help her? Cody runs away and no one knows why. Can the twins find each other again? Will the people inside the Tipton Hotel ever be the same?

Disclaimer: I am Queen of the Universe and hereby declare that I own all of Disney Channel! Truthfully, I own nothing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shattered Pieces of The Tipton

Chapter six

Zack was lying on the couch. Maddie had fallen asleep in his bed so he slept on the couch. It was 2:00 in the afternoon but Zack hadn't slept a wink the night before so he was catching up on the sleep that afternoon. Suddenly, he was awoken by a frantic knock on the door. Zack stood up and opened the door.

"Hi, Mr. Moseby. What's wrong?" Zack asked when he saw the worried look on the man's face.

"Zack, I need you to come with me right now. Cody's in trouble!" Mr. Moseby exclaimed. Zack's face was lined with worry and he hurried to get Maddie. She followed him out of the suite and the three of them headed out of the hotel.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Where exactly is my brother?" Zack asked Moseby as they rode in a taxi.

"I just received a call from the hospital." Mr. Moseby replied, expressionless. Zack was really worried now. First Maddie, now Cody? What could happen next?

When they arrived at the hospital, Zack jumped out of the car and Maddie followed him. "Zack, slow down!" She called. Zack didn't pay attention. He had to find his brother.

Zack rushed up to the information desk. "I'm looking for my brother, Cody Martin." He said very hurriedly. The receptionist nodded and pointed to a doctor.

"He'll help you." She said. Zack ran over to the doctor.

"I'm looking for my brother. His name is Cody Martin." Zack said again. Maddie was now rushing into the hospital but she was looking around wearily. She really didn't want to be in a hospital.

"Of course. Do you have an adult with you?" The doctor said. Maddie walked up to them and Moseby came in right after her. The doctor looked at Mr. Moseby and nodded. He then motioned for the trio to follow him and they did.

"What exactly is wrong with Cody?" Maddie asked, her voice was quiet and shaky.

"Well, nothing really. He came to us saying his head hurt and when we asked for his number, he told us to call the Tipton and talk to the manager. He can leave with you now." The doctor explained. Zack sighed with relief but suddenly felt very guilty. Cody had been missing for a few days now and Zack just hadn't paid attention to it. He had been too worried about Maddie to even care about his brother.

"He's in here." The doctor said, shaking Zack away from his thoughts. But, when the doctor opened the door to the room, Cody wasn't there.

"Um, where is he?" Maddie asked.

"He was right here a minute ago!" The doctor exclaimed. He asked a nurse and she said that she had seen him leave shortly before the doctor had arrived. Zack was shocked. They had just let Cody walk out of there! Suddenly, Zack noticed something. There was a note lying on the bed. He picked it up and read it:

_Zack, I am sorry if I scared you. I'm fine, really. I just had to leave. Don't worry I'll come back soon, I promise. Take care and I'll see you later. _

_Love, your brother Cody._

Zack stared at the note that Cody had left. What did he mean?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

There's chapter six. I know it's really short but it's one o'clock in the morning and that was all that I could come up with right now. Everyone was wondering about Cody so there you go, Cody has been added to the story! Anyway, let me know what you thought. It was short and probably stunk but I will make up for it in the next chapter. Well, time for you to click that little button in the corner and make me smile!

-Kelsi

((KelsiLovesLucas))


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, this is not my first fanfic but it is my first SLZC fanfic so please be nice! Also, if anyone has any suggestions for future chapters, I am more than happy to accept them and may put them in the story! Thoughts will be in _Italics._**

Summary: Maddie is harboring a dark secret and it is threatening her life. Who will be there to help her? Cody runs away and no one knows why. Can the twins find each other again? Will the people inside the Tipton Hotel ever be the same?

Disclaimer: Do you think I own anything? If I did, I would be a million dollars richer than before! I'm not a million dollars richer than before so… I don't anything.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shattered Pieces of The Tipton

Chapter Seven

Zack woke opened his eyes to be staring into darkness. He had had a horrible dream and couldn't shake it from his mind. It kept replaying over and over in his head, like a movie that kept rewinding.

_Zack was walking down a long hallway. He came to a door and opened it. He walked down some stairs and ended up in a large room. It was the warehouse he had found Maddie in before. The only difference now was that the party was over, no one was there. Yet, the guard stood at the door. Zack walked up to him and he immediately stepped aside and let Zack into the room. When he entered the room, he saw a circle of kids. They were all talking and laughing and having a good time. Everything looked normal until Zack realized that they were looking at something in the middle of the circle. He stepped closer and saw Maddie, lying on the floor. She was bleeding. She had slit her wrists and was just lying there. Dead._

Zack shook his head, trying to erase the memory of his morbid dream but it wouldn't leave him. He decided to go check on Maddie. Maybe seeing her alive and okay would help him forget about his dream. It didn't. When he got to his room where Maddie had fallen asleep, he stopped in his tracks. Maddie was gone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Zack stared at the empty bed. She must have snuck out while he was asleep. Zack didn't know what to do but then realized the only thing he could do: go find her. He even knew where she was; she had gone back to the warehouse.

Zack pounded on the door and London opened it. "What are you doing banging on the door to my suite at this hour of the night?" She asked sleepily.

"Maddie's gone." He said. She was suddenly wide-awake.

"How?"

"She snuck out while I was sleeping." Zack replied, disappointed in himself. London grabbed his hand and began running down the hall.

"I think I know where she is." London said as the pair stepped into the elevator.

"I think I do, too." Zack said. "I just hope I'm wrong."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

London and Zack were standing outside the warehouse, staring at it. "Should we go check for her?" Zack asked. London nodded and they headed towards it.

They walked down the long hallway. When they reached the door, they opened it and walked down the stairs and ended up in the large room. It was empty now; the party was over. Oddly enough, though, the guard was still at the door at the far end of the room. Zack and London started towards the door but were stopped by a piercing scream. They looked at each other and raced towards the door. The guard jumped out of the way and let them through. Zack saw a group of kids, sitting in a circle, looking at something in the center of their circle. Zack's dream came flooding back to him. He raced towards the circle of teenagers and saw….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

How did you guys like my cliffie? I know… I'm mean! You'll just have to wait and see what he saw. If you have suggestion or predictions, feel free to voice them. Now, click that button and make me happy! By the way, to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you made me so happy by simply clicking a little button! That means so much to me! Now, you can do it again! I know you have it in you! Just click, type and submit. It's that easy! Next chappie up soon. Hope you guys loved it! See you later, alligators!

-Kelsi

((KelsiLovesLucas))


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, this is not my first fanfic but it is my first SLZC fanfic so please be nice! Also, if anyone has any suggestions for future chapters, I am more than happy to accept them and may put them in the story! Thoughts will be in _Italics._**

Summary: Maddie is harboring a dark secret and it is threatening her life. Who will be there to help her? Cody runs away and no one knows why. Can the twins find each other again? Will the people inside the Tipton Hotel ever be the same?

Disclaimer: The almighty Bob says that I own Disney Channel! I shall rule the world… one TV channel at a time! ((Do you think that anyone will believe that?))

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shattered Pieces of The Tipton

Chapter Eight

Zack rushed forward to the circle of teenagers and saw Cody lying in the middle of the floor. Maddie was kneeling over him, crying. She kept screaming for him to wake up but nothing happened. Zack pushed the people aside and knelt beside his brother. "What happened?" Zack asked Maddie. She wouldn't respond. "What happened?" Zack demanded. She looked at him, tears streaming down her face.

"He came here. I though that you had sent him. I told him to leave but he wouldn't." Maddie sobbed.

"Maddie, what happened to him? What did he do?" Zack asked. Suddenly, someone else spoke.

"Maddie? Who's Maddie?" the voice asked. It was Rae. Maddie looked at her, stunned. She didn't know what to say. Zack ignored the girl and asked Maddie what had happened to her brother.

"He came and he… there was nothing I could do… he wouldn't listen to me… Zack, I'm so sorry!" Maddie said in between sobs. She finally stopped crying and looked at Zack. "He hung himself."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What?" Zack exclaimed. Maddie was crying uncontrollably now.

"He played hanging monkey with us. We couldn't do anything. He wouldn't let us untie him." Rae said quietly. The rest of the group was silent. Zack stared at them. They had let this happen. This was their fault.

"Maddie, help me get him out of here." Zack ordered. She didn't move. "Please. I need to get him to a hospital. Someone please help me!" Zack was screaming as he began to cry. Suddenly, someone picked Cody up. It was Rae. She carried him out and Zack followed momentarily. Maddie was soon behind him.

London raced towards Zack and stared at Cody's motionless body in Rae's arms. "What happened?" She asked, holding back tears. Zack and Maddie were both crying.

"He hung himself, London! We need to get to the hospital." Zack said. Suddenly, a car pulled up. Mr. Moseby stepped out.

"I had to call him. Just in case." London whispered. Moseby walked up to them and grabbed Cody without speaking. He laid Cody in the backseat of his car and the rest of the people all crawled in. Rae went along, too.

Zack held Cody's head in his lap the whole way to the hospital. Every now and then Cody would let out one ragged breath. It was the only way Zack knew that he was alive.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Zack paced the waiting room impatiently. He had called his mom and she had booked the next flight home. Maddie was hysterical. Rae didn't speak. Moseby and London just sat in their seats, staring at the wall. Finally, Mr. Moseby said something. "What happened to him?" Everyone hesitated. Maddie finally spoke once she had calmed down a little bit.

"He was playing hanging monkey and wouldn't let us untie him. We tried but couldn't. By the time we did untie him he had passed out." Maddie explained. Mr. Moseby stared at Maddie in disbelief.

"What were you doing there, Maddie?" He asked. She hung her head in shame.

"I play it too. On a daily basis along with other things." She admitted. Then, she rolled her sleeves up like she had when she showed Zack what had happened to her. Moseby cringed and looked away. London refused to speak at all; she was too shocked.

Finally, a doctor came out. "I just wanted to tell you that you got here just in time. He is going to be fine. Would you like to see him?" The doctor said. Everyone nodded. Rae decided to leave them alone with Cody.

"Codester?" Zack said quietly. Cody opened his eyes and smiled at his twin.

"Hey, Zackster." He replied. Zack smiled. Everyone greeted Cody and talked to him for a while. They left about an hour after he woke up and went back to the Tipton. Zack's mom would be there in the morning. _Cody was all right. Everything would be all right_. Zack thought as he went to sleep that night. In the morning he'd go back and see Cody.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So, that's chapter eight! Hope you guys liked it! The ending of this chappie was kind of dull but I couldn't think of anything else… it's 2 o'clock in the morning and I have no idea what to write now! I am almost done with this story! Probably the next chapter or the one after that will be the last. Thanks to everyone who reviews! You guys are the reason that I write! You all mean so much to me! Time to make me happy! Smiley… smiley… smiley… ((That is what I'll be doing if you guys just click that little purple button in the corner! I think that your thumb muscles could handle that)). I love you all! Thanks!

-Kelsi

((KelsiLovesLucas))


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, this is not my first fanfic but it is my first SLZC fanfic so please be nice! Also, if anyone has any suggestions for future chapters, I am more than happy to accept them and may put them in the story! Thoughts will be in _Italics._**

Summary: Maddie is harboring a dark secret and it is threatening her life. Who will be there to help her? Cody runs away and no one knows why. Can the twins find each other again? Will the people inside the Tipton Hotel ever be the same?

Disclaimer: Last night, while sleepwalking, I snuck into the Disney Channel filing room and found the contract. I signed my name on it and I now own part of Disney Channel, the part that is The Suite Life of Zack and Cody! ((I'm sure that no one believes that. I don't sleepwalk.))

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shattered Pieces of The Tipton

Chapter Nine

Zack woke up the next morning to the sound of his mom bustling around their suite. He went out and hugged her tightly. She was crying. "Don't cry, Mom. He's okay!" Zack said, trying to comfort her. Honestly he was trying to comfort himself. He was worried, too.

"I just don't understand why he would do something like that! What was so wrong with his life, with me, with you, that he felt he had to do that?" She asked. Zack shrugged, not knowing what to say for he didn't know the answer.

"We'll just have to ask him. Let's go." Zack said. He was already dressed and so was his mom.

They went down to the lobby and found Mr. Moseby. "Would you like to go with us to see Cody?" Carey asked.

"I'm afraid I can't. Tell him I said hello, though." Moseby responded. Zack spotted London across the lobby.

"London? Would you like to come see Cody?" Zack asked quietly. She smiled and nodded. She walked over to Carey with him. "Mr. Moseby? Where's Maddie? I was gonna ask her to come, too." Zack said. Mr. Moseby hesitated but decided to tell Zack where Maddie was.

"She's gone, Zack. She had to go to rehab and Cody probably will, too. Maddie will be back soon though." Moseby explained. Zack gasped but didn't speak. He wanted to cry. Maddie was gone for who knows how long and Cody would soon be joining her. Zack would be all alone. Suddenly, Zack felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see London. He smiled at her. Well, he wouldn't be all alone. London would be there.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Zack knocked on the door to Cody's room and went in. London and his mom had agreed to let him see his brother alone. Zack walked up to Cody and sat down in a chair. Cody was sleeping. Zack picked up the remote control and turned the TV on. It came on really loud and woke Cody up. Zack quickly turned the television off and looked at his twin. "Sorry, Cody!" Zack cried. Cody smiled slightly.

"It's okay. They said I have to go to rehab. Fun, huh?" Cody joked. Zack smiled back to him.

"Well, Maddie will be there." Zack said, suddenly feeling depressed.

"Yeah. We're leaving you completely alone, huh?"

"Not really. I've got London." Zack replied. Suddenly, he had to ask Cody something. He couldn't wait any longer. "Cody, why did you do what you did?" Cody was silent for a long time.

"You remember how I went to see Dad last spring break and you stayed with Mom?" Cody asked quietly. Zack nodded. "Well," Cody began, not quite knowing how to break it to his brother. "He beat me, Zack." Cody finally said. Zack stared in disbelief. He didn't want to believe that his dad would ever do that but he had to believe that Cody would never lie to him.

"Why?"

"He was drunk all the time. Apparently, he hadn't been doing that good with his band and concert sales went way down. He was angry because his job was going down the tubes. He started drinking really bad and then would come back at night and drag me out of bed and beat me. I didn't figure out why he was doing it until I got back home but I still felt bad. You had stayed with him not too long before me and nothing happened to you so I thought he just didn't like me or something. I found out what Maddie was doing and went with her one day. I couldn't stop going there after that. We both used fake names. I just couldn't leave there. I felt like I had to go back there. Dad refused to talk to me on the phone and when he did he always seemed mad at me. I just couldn't take it anymore so I went there and begged them to kill me. I thought that no one cared anymore. Maddie was the one who untied me. They wouldn't let her because I had told them not to but she finally knocked some guy out and untied me. She saved me, Zack." Cody explained. "Are you mad?"

"Kind of. I'm mad because you didn't tell me what was going on with Dad. I'm also mad because you thought no one cared about you. We all love you, Cody! Never forget that, okay? I'm just glad that you're okay and you're gonna get better." Zack said. He and Cody smiled at each other. Just then, Carey walked into the room.

"Ready to go?" She asked smiling.

"I don't wanna leave yet, Mom!" Zack exclaimed.

"You're both leaving. We can take Cody!" She said excitedly before exiting the room. Cody hopped out of bed and changed out of his hospital gown. They packed up all his stuff and left the hospital.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I don't want you to leave, Cody." Zack said as tears began to form in his eyes. Cody, Zack, London and Carey were standing outside of the rehab center. Cody looked at the building.

"I'll be okay. I'll be back soon. It's gonna help me, just remember that. It's gonna get me and Maddie off those stupid games and those drugs." Cody said, using air quotes when he said games. Carey shuddered when he said drugs. She still couldn't believe that Cody had done drugs and all that other stuff. She was angry with their father and planned to sue. Zack hugged his brother one more time. London walked up to Cody and pulled him into a firm embrace.

"I'll miss you, Cody! Be careful and I'll see you soon." London said lovingly. Cody smiled at her and hugged his mom. She didn't speak and neither did he. Cody hugged Zack again and then a man walked towards them from the direction of the building.

"Cody, are you ready to come in?" The man called. Cody nodded and looked at his brother. They were both crying.

"I love you, bro!" Cody whispered to Zack as they hugged once again.

"I love you, too." Zack whispered into Cody's ear. "See you soon!" Zack said as Cody walked towards the man. Maddie had come to the gate and was waving at Zack, London and Carey. They waved in return. Cody hugged Maddie and they walked inside the building.

"Ready to go, Zack?" Carey asked. He could hear her voice breaking from the tears that were welling up in her eyes. Zack nodded and climbed into the car. They drove off to the hotel. Zack pulled out his cell phone and typed in a note in the reminder's section. He wrote: _5 more months and three days before Cody and Maddie come home._

THE END!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

That's the end of my story! I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed… you're the only reasons I kept writing this! I am glad it was such a success! Just so you know, I am going to be writing a sequel to this! It will be called 'Picking up the Pieces' so be sure to keep watch for that. I should have that started within the next couple of days. The Trailer is the next chapter of this story. Thanks again to my dedicated readers and I hope you like the sequel just as much! If you have any ideas for the sequel, let me know. I am going to put most of my ideas into the Trailer but I can change the story if anyone gives me suggestions. Also, I promise that the sequel will have lots more Maddie/Zack so be on the lookout for the sequel! Thanks again, I love you all!

-Kelsi

((KelsiLovesLucas))


	10. TRAILER FOR SEQUEL

**A/N: This is the TRAILER for the sequel to 'Shattered Pieces of the Tipton'. In this trailer: **The _Italics _are actions, **Bold **is voiceover, and regular is dialogue.

Summary: Maddie and Cody are back at the Tipton from Rehab. They are trying to deal with people who hate them from a distance, a father who is fighting the fact that he abused his own son, and a romance between two people that could probably never work out. Sequel to 'Shattered Pieces of the Tipton'.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Picking Up The Pieces

TRAILER

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Maddie and Cody had returned from Rehab and were trying to live normal lives again…

Zack: I am so glad that you guys are back! I missed you!

London: It was hard to live without seeing you guys every day!

Maddie: Thanks. It means a lot to hear you say that.

Cody: Yeah, thanks. We're happy to be back!

When something truly life changing happens, though, his hard to get back into routine…

_Maddie stands at Candy Counter and two girls walk by._

Girl #1: That's the drug head. She just got back from Rehab.

Girl #2: What a loser! I can't believe they let people like her work here.

Things never really work out how you want them to…

_In Zack and Cody's suite. Carey is talking to them._

Carey: As you both know, I am suing your dad for abusing Cody.

Zack: Yeah, what's going on, Mom?

Carey: He's fighting the trial. He's saying that he never did anything to Cody and now, he's trying to win custody of you both.

Cody: He can't do that! I won't go, ever!

Zack: Neither will I!

_The boys run to their room and Carey stands in the kitchen by herself._

_Shows Maddie knocking on the door to Moseby's apartment. _

Moseby: What are you doing here, Maddie?

Maddie: Can I stay with you?

Moseby: Yes, of course. Why? What's wrong?

Maddie: My dad tried to kill me.

Life never makes sense and you always want what you can't have…

_Shows Zack and Maddie outside the Tipton in the rain._

Zack: Maddie, what's wrong?

Maddie: I can't stay here, Zack! Everything is so messed up! My own father tried to kill me, Zack! I can't stay here anymore.

Zack: _Runs to her and grabs her by the hands. _I'll be here, helping you through everything. No one will ever hurt you again.

Maddie: _Holds Zack' s hands and begins to cry. _I can't, Zack.

Zack: Maddie, you can't leave me. Not again!

Maddie: Why not?

Zack: Because… I love you.

_Zack kisses Maddie and she pulls away._

Maddie: I'm sorry, Zack. I can't.

Zack: Why?

Maddie: Because I love you, too.

Zack: So why can't you stay?

Maddie: I don't want to hurt you anymore, Zack!

Everything will change, again.

_Shows a courtroom._

Judge: I hereby find the defendant, Kurt Martin, innocent of the crimes he is accused of and grant full custody of his sons, Cody and Zack Martin.

Zack: No! You can't do this!

Cody: Please don't send us with him!

_Guards walk up and take Cody and Zack away from Carey._

Zack and Cody: MOM!

Tragedy has a way of getting revenge.

A KL production.

Picking Up The Pieces

Coming to July 8th, 2006


End file.
